capricafandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Line
About End of the Line is the ninth episode of the first season of Caprica and the tenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 26, 2010. The episode is the mid-season finale. Summary Prologue The U-87 is driving a van, speeding down a highway at night. Military planes chase it. A news report on television announces that Graystone Industries' stock has dropped thirty-seven percent, causing many to speculate that Daniel Graystone will have to sell assets, perhaps even the C-Bucs. Twenty hours earlier In the lab, Philo and Drew discuss Philo's dating life. Drew questions why Rachel has not met Philo in person. Philo says that they will meet when she is ready. Cylon Zoe twitches her fingers. The two notice and Philo says it must be another motor-control glitch. Daniel and Cyrus Xander meet on the playing field at Atlas Arena. Cyrus says that Tomas Vergis needs an answer now on his offer to purchase the Bucs. He says the money from the sale might save the company. With the military contract for one-hundred thousand robots due the next month, Daniel makes the difficult decision to sell the team. Down at the docks, Barnabas, Pann, Hippolyta and Keon wait for a shipment which is past due. Clarice Willow, Nestor and a few others arrive. Clarice tells Barnabas he can forget about the arms shipment. She told his contacts he no longer has the STO's sanction. She shows him the "Stolen Bike" flyer. In the "Previously on Caprica" recap at the beginning of the episode, there is flashback to a scene that never aired previously. See Bloopers and Continuity Errors. She says she has been trying to get everyone to lay low while Barnabas has reached out to the other cells trying to build a power base. Barnabas says the leaders like action, not crazy plans to make Clarice a bouncer in some homemade heaven. Clarice strikes him down and puts a gun to his head. Both sides draw their weapons. She threatens to send him to heaven, then tells him to toe the line or someone will get hurt. The Adamas Joseph Adama is on the sofa in his living room wearing his holoband. Sam Adama tries to wake him up. Evelyn says he is sick. Sam says he needs rehab. Evelyn tells Sam to go buy some comfort food for him. He is incredulous that this will be of any help. She says when Joseph comes out of this, he will need his strength. Sam wants to rip the band off of his brother, but Evelyn says he knows he cannot do that. She sends him to buy some organ meats. Tamara's T-Flower symbol shines in a window of the Adama apartment in New Cap City. She enters the room and realizes that Emmanuelle is behind her. Emmanuelle tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time in New Cap City. He has become so obsessed that he missed his son's ink day. He has become a regular user of amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph arrives in the same room. He pauses to shoot up with amp, then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does, it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that the wounds of his daughter's avatar always heal, Joseph yells in shock. Suddenly Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally", causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. He returns to reality in anguish over losing his daughter. Emmanuelle is sitting at a table at one side of the room and reaches up to her head as if removing glasses. In the dining room at the Adama residence, Evelyn removes her holoband. She goes to Joseph in the living room to comfort him. Zoe In order to get the U-87 military contract done on time, Daniel tells Philo to wipe the MCP chip and start over, abandoning his attempts to develop artificial sentience. This will destroy the Zoe avatar program. Fearing extinction, Cylon Zoe comes out to Philo. He initially panics, and is pinned to the wall by the U-87 while Zoe frantically tries to explain who and what she is, and to enlist his help in escaping. This gives Philo time to collect his wits. He agrees to help Zoe, repeating his previous assertion that he does not care what she really looks like (his promise to her as Rachel on their last V-World date), but when she releases him he lunges for a nearby console and initiates an emergency lockdown. Startled, Zoe shoves him away from the keyboard, but in her alarm she forgets the strength of the U-87 and flings Philo head first into a support column, killing him instantly through blunt force trauma. In desperation, she steals a Graystone Industries company van, and escapes the lab. Since the U-87 is a military contract, the military is called out to stop her. However, they are instructed not to destroy the robot. Soldiers set up a roadblock to stop her, but she barrels through. The van flips and crashes. Amanda Amanda Graystone is reading online articles about the Graystone robot contract - "Military Awards Graystone Robot Contract" from The Caprican Financial Times, "High Tech Theft Leaves Workers Slain" from The Tauron Globe Times, and from Defense Times: "Did Graystone Steal His Chip? Say It Ain't So, Danny!" While she reads these articles, a news segment about the Pantheon Bridge plays on the television in the background. It details the dimensions and history of the bridge, and those who have jumped from it. Amanda has flashbacks of chasing Darius down hallways at the mental health hospital, and a razor blade dripping with blood. She begins to cry. Overcome with depression over the grief of her daughter's death, remembering her brother's death and discovering Daniel stole technology which resulted in the deaths of two men, Amanda decides to end her life and jumps off the Pantheon Bridge. The Contract Colonel Sasha Patel of the Caprican Military Department of Procurement visits Daniel Graystone at his home laboratory to check on the progress of the U-87 military contract. She calls Daniel on his delay in delivering the robots due to the difficulties of reverse-engineering stolen technology, referring to the theft of the MCP from the Vergis Corporation. Daniel tries to deny it. She tells him that Defense may have turned a blind eye to this, but Procurement knew what they were getting into. Daniel is supposed to deliver on the contract in one month. The longer the project drags on without results, the more embarrassment it causes the Department. Therefore, Colonel Patel moves the deadline up to the next week knowing Daniel will not be able to deliver. Later that evening she and Vergis have dinner. Because he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications, she tells him that he will get Graystone Industries and the military U-87 contract, guaranteed. The STO After a prayer service, Barnabas tells Lacy Rand that he will take her cargo to Gemenon if she will do something for him. He tells her to replace the car fob for Clarice's car with a fob he gives her. She makes the switch and visits Barnabas and Keon. Only then does she discover that both of them used her to plant a bomb in Clarice's car. Clarice is Barnabas' rival so he is going to take her out. Barnabas says, "Welcome to the deep end, little one." Lacy says she will not do it, so Barnabas puts a gun to her head. Then he puts the gun to Keon's head and says it is either Clarice or Keon. Lacy makes the agonizing choice to blow up Clarice's car by remote. Barnabas welcomes Lacy to his cell. Trivia General Ratings 1,100,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes General The DVD box set lists the episode title as "End of Line." "End of Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode title, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Cast * Brian Markinson was not credited and did not appear. Filming Locations * Athena Academy exteriors were filmed at the School of Theology, University of British Columbia, Robson Square Campus - 800 Robson Street, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. "Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 09:16-09:22. * Athena Academy interiors were filmed at a former nunnery, per director Jeffrey Reiner. "Pilot. Unrated, Extended Edition". Commentary, Ibid, 51:40-51:48. * Pantheon Bridge was filmed at the Burrard Street Bridge in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Burrard Bridge on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 20, 2019). Deleted Plotlines Gaslighting Amanda In his effort to take from Daniel everything he loves, Tomas Vergis gaslights Amanda into thinking she sees Darius everywhere. She sees him at the site of the MAGLEV bombing, at the site of a car crash in Caprica City, and driving over the bridge where he died years ago. Vergis' intent is to drive Amanda over the edge. Vergis' Driver poses as Darius, to whom he bears an incredible likeness. The producers later realized that this plot strained credulity so they reworked it. The new plot became Amanda's deteriorating mental health. She is reminded of Darius due to the grief over losing her daughter. This, combined with her realization that Daniel is responsible for theft and murder, leads to her suicide attempt. "End of Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Executive Producer David Eick and series regular Paula Malcomson, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Therefore, Jesse Haddock's scenes as Vergis' Driver were deleted from the episode. They are included in the deleted scenes in the special features on the DVD release. "End of Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, deleted scenes, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Tamara Music Soundtrack Bear McCreary composed the operatic segment Capricoperatica for two soloists and chamber ensemble. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Music: Bear McCreary Lyrics: Laura Kalpakian Vocalists: Alyssa Johnson (soprano) and Alessandro Juliani (tenor) Source Music Caprica Main Title Music: Bear McCreary Ibid, Caprica Soundtrack. Daniel plays the "Caprica" theme on the piano after the U-87 prototype escaped his lab and stole a company van; and after he learned he will probably lose the robot and the military contract. Cultural References * Athena (goddess) * Atlas (Titan) * Capricorn * Emmanuel (name) * Eros (god) * Gemini * King Darius * Nestor Son of Neleus * Olympos * Pan (God) * Pantheon (word) * Philomon (name) * Queen Hippolyta * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Caprica soundtrack album notes list Juliani as a baritone. He is a tenor. McCreary, Bear. "Caprica Series Soundtrack Album", Bear McCreary's official blog, August 29, 2013 (Retrieved on August 16, 2019), edited. * At the beginning of this episode, there is flashback to a scene that never aired previously. ::Beginning at 00:00:44.7 ::Clarice Willow: I'm being challenged for the leadership of the STO by Barnabas. ::Olaf Willow: If the leadership on Gemenon thinks we can't control one of our own STO cells. . . ::Clarice: Then trying to get our hands on Zoe's Apotheosis program is pointless. ::Five seconds later ::Olaf: Look at the way the bike chain is drawn. ::Clarice: It's Barnabas calling for a meeting. See Also * Eros Day * Music in Caprica References Cast and Episode List __FORCETOC__